The Wedding
by Patriot for Christ
Summary: Warren and Paige are getting married. Find out how they stayed a good couple before their wedding. Please Read and Review.


****

X-men

**Patriot for Christ**

**I do not, in any way, own any of these characters.**

" Wolverine!" Rogue screamed, as she walked out of her room. She was furious, and everyone whom stood in her way could tell. Not by her face, though that added, but when Bobby tried to calm her down and she threw him out the window… Well, that's a little mad for Rogue!

Wolverine was not there, though. He was in the danger room. Luckily. He was practicing a Shi'ar quest with Jean and Scott. Things weren't going to well.

Things went even worse when Rogue finally got down there. She slammed the door opened and once again yelled, "Wolverine!"

Professor X wheeled over to her. "Rogue, you're going to have to control that temper of yours or-

Rogue grabbed his wheel chair and ripped it out from under him.

"Rogue! Even for you, that-" it was too late. Before Professor X could finish his sentence, Rogue threw the wheelchair across the room, through the glass window that separated the control room and the danger room.

But before Rogue got over there, Professor X had calmed her down telepathically. "Rogue, my dear. What is wrong?"

Tears streamed from Rogue's eyes. " Wolverine. He-he…" she burst into a large sob before she could finish.

Just then, Wolverine walked out of the danger room. " Rogue?" he stared at her a minute, then whispered, " Oh great."

"You!" Rogue yelled. She jumped over to him and smashed her fist across his face.

Wolverine tripped backwards, keeping his balance. He started laughing.

" What! What's so funny?" she screamed. She grabbed him and, ripping off her glove, grabbed his arm.

"Hey! Rogue! Watch it, girl! You're gonna-" Wolverine's body fell lifelessly to the ground as she dropped him.

" Good heavens, Rogue! What was that all about?" Scott said as he walked into the control area.

" It's Wolverine, here. Ask him!" she said. She now had the form of Wolverine. Her hair had curled into slight horns into the back, and her claws were extended from her fists.

Scott bent down over Wolverine. " Wolverine?" he said, shaking Logan's body.

Wolverine woke up after a brief moment, and then he stood up.

Scott looked at him. " What was that all about?" he asked.

" What?" Logan laughed.

" Why did Rogue act the way she acted." Scott asked him. Rogue was now gone, somehow the taste for revenge had left her after Professor X had taken away her mission privileges for the next month.

" Oh, she was mad because I had secretly switched teams. She had been desperate to be on my team for when we go to Canada to check out the Brotherhood activities that are supposedly taking place, but I switched because I'm busy that day." Logan laughed.

" You're kidding, right?" Jean asked him. She had been standing next to Scott, listening to the whole conversation's that had just taken place.

" You tell me, Jean. You're a telepath!"

" Logan, you know I don't read someone's mind without their permission! Unless of course, it's needed."

Professor X then cleared his throat and spoke, " Wolverine, I hope this is some sort of joke. Because I clearly stated that you were to go with your mission statement. Not only would Rogue have been mad, but if others found out, they would have been quite angered also. You see, I put the certain students with you because they had wanted to since they were younger. Rogue, however had wanted to because you are a dear friend to her. I think you should think from now on, before you act like this."

Wolverine scoffed and then walked out of the room.

Not long after that, Rogue was back in her room. She sat in her bed, regretting what she had done. She had just made a fool of herself, going in like that and stealing the life right out of Logan.

Pretty soon, Rogue's roommates walked into her room. She shared a room with Husk and a new student, whose name was Erin.

" How's everything?" Paige (Husk) asked Rogue.

" Not so great. I just went all 'animal' on Wolverine and stole his powers, and apart from that I beat him up." Rogue answered. She had a tear flowing down her eye.

" What? What do you mean, 'animal'?" Paige asked.

" Crazy. What did you think?" Rogue asked.

Erin walked into their bathroom and shut the door. After that, Rogue and Paige started a conversation.

" Rogue, I need your help." Paige complained as she sat on her friends bed.

" With what? How do you need help?" Rogue laughed. Never before had Paige asked a question like this.

" Warren! I think he's going to propose to me any time now! We've been courting for the last two years now, and he's been getting really… how do I put this…"

Rogue looked at her friend and said, " Did you just say 'courting?'"

" Yeah. Why?" Paige said.

" What is that?"

Paige looked at her friend and laughed. " You're not serious are you? It's just a better version of dating! I'll explain it:

Warren and I have never kissed. Not once. We're waiting until our wedding day.

We got to know each other before we ever pursue a relationship. That way we didn't rush into things.

We've hung out with other groups, that way we don't isolate ourselves from everyone else."

" That sounds kind of strange." Rogue mused.

" Well, I've really actually enjoyed it. Warren has been a great friend to me ever since we started courting. Anyways, what do you think I should say when he asks me? If he asks me?"

" Why not? I mean, it's obvious that you like him. Why not just marry him?" Rogue didn't get why Paige was going on about this.

" Never mind." Paige said. She walked out of the room just as Erin walked back in.

Scott lay in his bed. Jean was sleeping right next to him. It had been two years this Thursday since they had been married. It was a lovely marriage too, and that's what Scott had been thinking about. It had been on his mind, ever since Warren had asked him his thoughts on proposing to Paige Guthrie.

Somehow, Scott could not get to sleep. Just the thought of the two of them getting married was exciting. They where a great couple. Not only did they love each other, they where very much alike and they where very good with being obvious about their relationship. To add to things, they where a cute couple. Or so the girls all said.

Soon though, after changing his thoughts to different things, he got to sleep. He felt very strong about this idea that Warren suggested.

The next day, Warren approached Scott in the cafeteria. He asked Scott once more, hoping for Scott to give an answer this time.

" So, what do you think?" he asked. " Paige and I have thought strongly about this for the past month, and, well… I don't want to pressure her, so I though I'd ask you what you would do."

Scott stared at his plate of food and then answered, " I think you should go ask her. This afternoon. I can drive into town and we can all go as a group. You can take her to some nice restaurant and ask her to marry you. Either that, or the two of you can fly up to the top of a mountain, and then you can ask her."

" No, I'd like everyone to see this." Warren sighed. " I don't like being isolated. It's just not me… anymore."

" Well, what if she said 'no?'" Scott asked. " What then. Not only would she be embarrassed to say no in front of you, but in front of half the school. Maybe she's not ready for this yet."

" That's just it! I think she does want me to propose though! We've even talked about it."

Scott finished eating his meatloaf and then spoke once again, "The professor is having that get together tonight. The whole staff is going to be there, along with a few of the students. Why don't you ask her then, if you want. It will be in the dining hall, so it will be somewhat nice. Just stand up and ask Paige if she'll marry you."

Warren jumped up from the table. He was now quite happy. "Thanks for everything Scott. That's what I'm going to do!" and with that, he ran off.

That night, at the dinner table, Professor X was talking with everyone about the new mutant population increase in Vermont. There had been a fifty percent increase of mutants in the state. He went on for about an hour before he was finished. After that, he let anyone else say whatever they might have to add.

Warren stood up. Professor X already knew what he was going to do. Jean had told him earlier. Jean had heard it from Scott, actually, whom had just let it slip out as they where talking. After that, Jean was using the danger room when Professor X came in and began a conversation with her.

Warren looked a little pale. He looked at Scott and then took a small gulp. He looked over to Paige and then said, " Paige Guthrie, will you marry me?"

Paige stood up. She had a smile on her face, and her eyes were tearing with joy. " Yes! I will marry you!" she then literately jumped over the table and hugged him as hard as she could. " I love you Warren."

Warren leaned closer to her, next to her ear and asked, " Will you marry me… This Thursday?"

"Yes! I will marry you this Thursday!" she screamed. She was so happy, there was nothing that could steal her joy.

" Copycat." Scott laughed.

Everyone joined in laughing, then.

That Thursday, it was time for Warren to wed his Paige. This was a long wait, and he was every bit excited. He, Scott, and Alex, Scott's brother, where all in a large dressing room. They where making sure Warren looked perfect for his wedding. Since the two of them where married already, they wanted to make Warren feel just as good as they had on the day's of their weddings. Somehow, they bother where married on Thursdays. Coincidence? Maybe. All the same Thursdays, though? It was more of something to laugh at than be angry about.

A few hours later, Warren stood there. At the end of the long walkway. He was in a beautiful church in Westchester, New York. Almost too beautiful. The stained glass, the large cross in the background. Along with that, everything was nice and decorated for his wedding.

It was time. The door opened and the music played. Warren watched as Paige walked down the aisle. She had no father to stand next to. Her father was gone. She stood by herself as she walked towards Warren.

By the time she got down there, the ceremony began, and they exchanged vows. Pretty soon, Warren heard his very own Professor say the words: " Warren Worthington, you may now kiss your bride."

For the first time, he kissed Paige. It was the greatest feeling he had ever felt. Never before had he kissed. He had saved it up until now. Paige Worthington felt the same.

****

The End.


End file.
